Dragon Naruto Ball Z
by Corey02195157
Summary: Whis send Goku and Vegeta to a another dimension back into their 16 year old body and start a new life in the Naruto dimension.Lemons in the future Just doing this for fun
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it Corey I'm a doing a crossover of Dbz and Naruto I won't nerf Goku and Vegeta or op Naruto characters**

 **This takes 100 trillions years after gt and before the bell test**

 **Goku and Vegeta are in their 16 year old body and they got bored in their dimension decided to go in a new dimension they will have same transformations in dbz heroes in Fairy tail and they will be more powerful than the ones in dbz heroes in Fairy tail**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own dbz or naruto their belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Dbz universe

"*Sigh*It so boring."Goku said bored he was wearing his gt clothes

"Tell me about."Vegeta said he was clothes his majin buu saga clothes

After trillions of training with Whis they got powerful and unlocked new forms mastered them all it took blood and sweat and massive strains to mastered them

Whis approach them and putting on a small smile on his face and then he asked:

"What going you two?"

"There nothing to do Whis."Goku said

"All these years of peace is so boring but don't get me wrong I like it."Vegeta said

"Well I can send you two to another dimension."Whis said

"How are you gonna do that?I have Earth Dragon inside of me and Vegeta has Namek Dragon Balls inside of him."Goku said after the fight with Omega Shernon absorbed the Dragon Balls and Vegeta fight Jameba on Namek he came back to the living because someone open the gates of hell on accident and Jameba absorbed the Namek Dragon Balls. When Vegeta defeated him the dragon offer him to absorbled him and Vegeta accepted it

"I can use my staff to send to another dimension."Whis said

"Really?!"Goku and Vegeta said at the same time

"Of course but it comes with a price you be in youe sixteen year old body."Whis said

"Do still have our forms in our sixteen year old body?"Vegeta said

"Yes and you will still mastered them."Whis informed Vegeta

"Okay now we are ready."Goku said

As Whis tap his staff and a hole open up

As Goku and Vegeta entered it

* * *

Naruto Universe in a unknown forest

A hole up with Goku and Vegeta coming out of it

"Well look like we made it."Goku said in a carefree tone

"Yeah but look Kakarot I found a village."Vegeta said

"Hmm...let stay there Vegeta."

"Tch...fine."

As they move towards the gate

* * *

Few minutes later

They finally made it to the gate

"Stop who are you two?"A random guard said

"Well my name is Son Goku and this is my pal Vegeta."Goku said as he pointed to Vegeta

"Where you came from?"Another random guard asked

"We just travellers."Vegeta lied

"Come with us...we are taking to see the hokage."

* * *

Hokage office

The hokage and The leaders was studying the students until

There was knock at the door

"What is it?We discussing something important."The Hokage said

As the guards entered the office

"Hokage we have visitors."The guard said

"Where they're from?"The hokage asked

"We don't know."The other guard said

"Send them in."The Hokage said

As Goku and Vegeta enter in everybody was shocked to see them because they have weird hair and have a... monkey tail

"Who are you two?"The hokage asked

"Well my name is Son Goku and this is Vegeta."Goku said

"Where are you two from?"The hokage said

"Believe me or not we are actually from other dimension."Goku said

Everybody jaws dropped

"Damn it Kakarot you weren't supposed to tell them that we're aliens."Vegeta said

"I didn't tell them we were aliens Vegeta."

"Tch."Vegeta said

"So that explains the tail."Kurenai said

"Let test your strength...Goku I want you to fight Kakashi."The hokage said standing up

"Sure."Goku said excited

* * *

Few minutes at the training grounds

"Before we fight Goku question first...how old are you?"Kakashi asked

"16."Goku lied even though he older than that

"Well I'm 26."Kakashi said

"FIGHT!"The hokage shouted

Goku disappear and appear in front Kakashi with his fist cocked back

Kakashi was shocked to see Goku move that fast

Goku gave a weak punch that send Kakashi flying

Kakashi use his foot to stop him from flying

"Impressive speed and strength but can you beat me with Sharingan out?"Kakashi questioned as unmasked his Sharingan

* * *

On the sidelines

"No way he made Kakashi use sharagin right off the bat."Asuma said in awe

"I couldn't even see him."Kurenai said also in awe

"Wow this must finally go all out."The hokage said

"Don't be ridiculous Kakarot is holding back a lot power."Vegeta said

* * *

Back to the fight

Kakashi was having a hard time to keep up with Goku speed

"*Pant**pant*I guess underismate you."Kakashi said who can barely stand up

"Yeah I guess."Goku said

Kakashi charge at Goku"Chidori!"

Goku was covered in smoke

Kakashi thought it was over but when the smoke clears Goku stood there unfazed and unscratched

"What?!"

* * *

On the sidelines again

"Oh..."Asuma said

"My..."Kurenai said

"God."The hokage finished

"Told you."Vegeta said

"He is holding back...well than GOKU STOPING HOLDING BACK SHOW US YOU TRUE POWER!"The Hokage yelled

* * *

Back to the battle

Goku heard the Hokage yelled at him

"So show me your true power."Kakashi said

"Fine I do it."Goku said

As a white aura surrender him and his power started to rise

As he created strong wind gust,shook the earth

Kakashi was surprised

"Wow the energy that leaking off him it stronger than the kages good thing he is on our side."Kakashi said

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"Goku said as he went Super Saiyan

"This is Super Saiyan it increases everything 50 time fold...now do you give up?"Goku asked

"I give up."Kakashi said

As Goku went back to his base form

"So how do you guys think?"Goku asked

"That was amazing. Vegeta can you do the same thing?"The hokage said

"Yes me and Kakarot are equal we both have the same transformations."Vegeta said

"Well I want you to join team 7."The hokage said

"Sure."Goku and Vegeta said

* * *

Few minutes later with Goku and Vegeta

Team 7 was waiting on their sensei the door open up it wasn't their sensei instead it was Goku and Vegeta

"Who the hell are you?"Sasuke said

"You heard Sasuke."Sakura said

"Son Goku."

"Vegeta."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the future hokage!"As he introduced to the Goku and Vegeta

"Sakura Haruno."

"Sasuke Uchina."

* * *

Few hours later

Kakashi was taking too long

Everyone got frustrated that he was taking too long

"Man what sensei so long?He Should be here now."Naruto said

"Man tell me about."Goku said

"This is making me mad."Vegeta said angrily

"Guys be patience."Sakura said

"I have an a idea let prank him."Naruto said

As Naruto put a dry eraser on top the door

"He a jonin you think he gonna fall for that trick."Sasuke said

"Sasuke is right."Sakura said

Kakashi came in and he fall for the trick .

"My first impression is I hate all of you."Kakashi said

* * *

Few minutes

"So tell about yourselves."Kakashi said

"Like what?"Sakura asked

"Likes,dislikes,and hobbies."Kakashi said

"Well what about you?"Sakura said

"My likes and dislikes are not important and my dream for the future is well I haven't thought about the future and my hobbies I have alot of hobbies."Kakashi said

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki well I like Iruka ramen and I hate after 3 minutes cooking that pour water in and my dream is to become the greatest hokage an my hobby is pranks I guess."Naruto said

"My name is Sakura Haruno what I like is...I mean who I like is a certain someone and I hate Naruto."

"My name is Sasuke Uchina I don't like many things and I hate many things and my dream is not a dream cause I will make a reality to kill a certain someone."Sasuke said

"I hope he not talking about me."Naruto said

"Sasuke so hot."Sakura thought

While Goku and Vegeta thought of nothing and was just listening

"My name is Son Goku I like food and fighting and I dislike when someone who hurt my friends and my hobbies is training."

"My name Vegeta I like training and I dislike anyone that kills my family and my hobbies training."

After that Kakashi explain the survival test

"Alright be there 5 a.m and oh skip breakfast."Kakashi

"Bye Kakashi."Goku said

As left to go home Goku and Vegeta have capsules

* * *

 **Done with the first chapter**

 **Who should be with Goku and Vegeta I not giving them a harem**

 **But anyway I hope you this chapter**

 **Peace out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with chapter 2**

 **Anyway I going skip the bell test and focus on Goku and Vegeta training**

 **Parings:Goku/Mei/Kurenai Vegeta/Anko/Samui Naruto/Hinata Sasuke/Sakura and others pairings**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own Dbz or Naruto their belong to their respective owners**

* * *

Hidden Leaf Village in the woods 4:00am

Goku and Vegeta was in Super Saiyan Rose

"Hey Kakarot how have unlocked this form."Vegeta said as he powered to Super Saiyan Purple

"Kakarot this is-"

"Oh that I unlocked that yesterday it a combination of super saiyan god and blue."

"Anyway do you want to spar?"Goku asked

"I got nothing else to do...so yeah."Vegeta answered

As they flew into hypersonic speeds

Goku landed a punch on Vegeta in the gut

Vegeta kick Goku in the face

Goku went into Ssj 2 Purple and so did Vegeta

"Take this FINAL FLASH X100!"

"KAMEHAMEHAMEHA X100!"

The beams clash makeing the hyperverses

Once it was gone it revealed Goku and Vegeta Ssj Purple 3 exchanging blows in hypersonic speeds

Vegeta enter in Ssj 4 and so did Goku before they can continue they sense a power level and it was Kakashi they went back to their base form

"Oh there you guys are and..."Kakashi said as he look the forest which was utterly destroy

"Oops we use too much of our power."Goku said while his arms behind his head

"So what do you want?"Vegeta asked while crossing his arms

"Well the hokage want us to to go a C rank mission."Kakashi answered Vegeta question

"Yeah I go."Goku said

"Sure."Vegeta

* * *

Hokage office

Kakashi walked in with Goku and Vegeta

"Ah you finally made it."Hiruzen said

"So what the mission today?"Goku asked

"Well is to guard this man."He said as he pointed Tazuna

"More brats?"Tazuna said

Vegeta was gaining tick marks

"Hey I may be sixteen but I'm not a brat."Vegeta said as he grabbed Tazuna by the collar of his shirt

"That enough!Vegeta I want you protect him not kill him."The third hokage said to Vegeta who let go of him

"Fine but if he call me a brat one more time I will kill him."Vegeta said with his arms crossed

"We supposed protect him."Sakura said

"Whatever."Vegeta said

* * *

The Gate

"Man this is my first time out of the village."Naruto said

"Wow you remind me of myself."Goku said

"Really I do?"Naruto questioned

"Yeah you do."Vegeta answered

"Oh great we have to deal two Naruto's."Sakura thought

"Great I bet he is a weakling like Naruto."Sasuke thought

"Well now that I noticed that Goku do act like Naruto a lot."Kakashi thought

"Anyway let keeping going."Goku said

* * *

Minutes later

"Man I want something to eat."Goku said

"Really Kakarot?"Vegeta questioned

"We can eat when we get to the land of the waves."Kakashi said

"Okay but how far are we to the land of the waves?"Goku asked

"Just wait till we get there."Sasuke said

"Now that you mentioned it I'm pretty hungry too Goku."Naruto said

"*Sigh*You idiots you can wait till we get to the land of the waves!"Sakura shouted

Making Goku and Vegeta their ears hurt from the shouting

"Can please you keep it down?My ears are sensitive."Goku said

"Mine too."Vegeta said then he and Goku sense a power full of evil and two chunnins from the mist use their chains and tied Kakashi up and rip him apart

"Kakashi!"Goku and Vegeta shouted

"Kakashi-sensei!"Sakura,Sasuke,and Naruto shouted the two chunnins appear behind the blonde hair boy

"You're next."Chunnins #1 said

Goku noticed this

"No you don't."Goku said flew to Naruto grabbed him and move them to safety

The two chunnins use their chains to grab Vegeta who just stand there

"You got me."Vegeta said while smirking

"Is he crazy?! Why he smirking during a situation like this?!"Naruto and Sakura thought

"Maybe he has a plan?"Sasuke thought

Vegeta pull towards him the chains and grabbed the chunnins by their throats and slam them on the ground

"Good work Vegeta."Kakashi said

"Wait you were alive the whole time?"Naruto asked

"Wait a minute of course he use replacement jutsu."Naruto thought

"Good work Vegeta for stopping the chunnins and Goku good job for saving Naruto."Kakashi said

"Know Kakashi I know what you thinking don't scold the other three they was just curious what we can do."Goku said

"Fine but Tazuna."Kakashi said

"Yes?"Tazuna questioned

"We need to answer some questions."Kakashi said

* * *

A few minutes later

"There chunnins from the mist they keep no matter what the risk."Kakashi said

"How do you know about our ambushed?"The chunnins #2 asked

"Well a puddle on a clear day that it haven't rain in weeks."Kakashi said

"Why let the genin did the work?"Tazuna asked

"Well I was trying to figure who was their target."Kakashi said

"If they was going after us it will be a battle of ninja or if they after you they was trying to kill our job was simply to escort to your destination and protect you until the bridge was done this supposed to be a b rank you lie to us we understand your situation but you the cross the line." Kakashi said

"Maybe we should back I mean come on we genin this way out of our league and treat Naruto wound."Sakura said

Naruto stick kunai in his wound"I don't care I will become hokage no matter what.I train after hours and after hours and after hours and tired of being left behind and I will beat Sasuke believe it."Naruto said

"That cool speech but if you lose any more blood you will die."Kakashi said as Naruto turned blue and start to freak out

"Calm down let look at it."Goku said as he walked to Naruto and examined his hand and his eyes widened in shock

"Goku with the shock look on your face is it bad?"Naruto asked

"No it okay someone hand me a piece of cloth."As Kakashi hand Goku a piece of a cloth and Goku the cloth

"Okay let go."Goku said as they head to the land of the waves

"Naruto hand heal for some reason I found out later."Goku thought

* * *

 **Done**

 **Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with chapter 3**

 **Goku and Vegeta can overpower Naruto characters with 0.01% of their power**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own anything**

* * *

On a boat

"This fog so thick you can't see anything."Sakura said as Naruto was sniffing the air

"We almost at our destination."The Man said"The land hidden in the waves."

Goku and Vegeta was meditating

"So this b rank mission this is going to be fun huh Vegeta?"Goku asked using telepathy to speak with Vegeta

"I guess so Kakarot."Vegeta said

"Hey Vegeta should we tell them about our past?"

"Wait a little longer before we tell them."

"Hmm fine Vegeta oh yeah do you know that Kurenai girl?"

"Yeah what about her?"

"Well I think my Saiyan instincts is telling that she a good mate."

"..."

"Vegeta did you hear me?"

"Yeah I did I was a little shock that you are s Saiyan instincts is telling that you are in love with her."

"Goku and Vegeta we're here."Kakashi said as the two saiyans got up and exited of the boat

"Thank you for taking this risk."Tazuna said

"Don't mention it."The man said as he drive away from there

* * *

Few minutes

"The next enemy is not going to be a chunnin it going to be a elite jonin."Kakashi thought

"I won't let Goku or Vegeta get all the glory this time."Naruto thought who still having a mental conservation

"We in a world full of ninja instead of aliens and godsthat interesting."Vegeta said to Goku

"Yeah but do you think they use something us instead of ki."Goku said

"I think so...do you remember your fight with Kakashi?"

"Yeah I do but that weird eye that he unmasked I never saw anything like that."

"Look it!"Kakashi shouted as sword come out of nowhere everybody duck almost hltting Goku head but he duck just in time

"Oh well at least close to cutting someone head off."A male voice said

As team 7 and Tazuna look up to see Zabuza one of 'The Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist'.

"Okay who the fuck are you?!"Vegeta asked

"That one of 'The Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist.'"Kakashi answered while revealing his Sharingan

"It that eye again."Goku thought

"That the Sharingan."Sasuke thought while looking in shock"How he got it?He isn't apart of the Uchiha clan isn't he?"

"Well let go Zabuza!"Kakashi shouted as he charged at Zabuza with Goku and Vegeta following him

* * *

 **Done!**

 **Sorry it was a short chapter but I have writer block for the fight but I hope I have it down.**

 **Peace Out!**


End file.
